pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Buizelek/Moja Manga
A oto moja Manga: Jimmy thumb| Jimmy w mandze Jimmy to młody trener. Ma 11 lat i jest trochę roztrzepany. Lubi uganiać się za dziewczynami. Przy sobie Natalie thumb| Natalie w mandze Natalie to młoda koordynatorka. Ma 11 lat. Dobrze radzi sobie w pokazach , jednak bardzo przeżywa swoje przegrane. Przy sobie Harry Harry to 12 letni trener z Kanto. Kumpel Jimmy'ego i jego rywal. Podrywa Natalie ale mu to nie wychodzi bo twierdzi, że ma już kogoś innego... Przy sobie Michael Michael to 11 letni trener z Hoen.Jest najlepszym kolegą Jimm'ego i Natalie.Nigdy z nimi nie walczył bo mówi,że z przyjaciółmi nie walczy. Jest też koordynatorem. Przy sobie Rozdział 1 Młody chłopiec o imieniu Jimmy z Kanto wyrusza dziś w swą podróż. pożegnał się z rodzicami i udał się do profesora po swojego startera. - Witam panie Oak! Czy został dla mnie jakiś Pokémon na startera?! (J) - Jesteś pierwszy chłopcze! Proszę wybierz jednego z nich; (O) Squirtle był słodki ale zaraz schował się w skorupie; - Takiego startera to ja nie chcę! Co będzie gdy podczas ważnej dla mnie walki nagle się schowa!? (J) Bulbasaur spał w najlepsze a gdy go budzono przewrócił się na drugi bok!; - Jeśli podczas ligi Kanto on nagle uśnie?! Ośmieszy mnie tylko! (J) Charmander, dosłownie palił się do walki!; - I to rozumiem! Silny i dzielny, aż się pali do walk! To Pokémon dla mnie! Powiedziawszy to Jimmy wziął jego Poké ball i czym prędzej pobiegł w drogę. Z pośpiechu zapomniał podziękować profesorowi Oakowi. : +++ Wędrując po lesie młody trener napotkał Pidgeya. - To będzie mój pierwszy Pokémon! Charmander, wiesz co robić!? (J) Starter wyzwał Pidgeya na pojedynek ale ten się wystraszył i wezwał posiłki! - Pidgeey! Pidg, Pidgey! (P) I po chwili zleciało się całe stado tych Pokémonów. Nasi bohaterowie uciekli w siną dal. Po drodze natknęli się na pewną Weedle. Pokémon zatrzymał ich w sieci Ariadosa i wezwał tatę. już miał ich Beedrill ukąsić gdy Pidgeye podarły sieć i niechcący wypuścili bohaterów. Ale dla nich to było błogosławieństwo! - No Charmander! Udało nam się im uciec! (J) : Koniec rozdziału 1 Rozdział 2 Nasi bohaterowie wędrują w poszukiwaniach nowych Pokémonów. Po drodze natykają się na stado dzikich Ekansów. Charmander atakuje je Miotaczem Płomieni ale stado zrobiło unik. Charmander powturzył atak i tym razem trafił jednego z nich. zaatakowany Pokémon postanowił oddać mu Trującym Kłem. Charmander zrobił unik. A potem zaatakował go od tyłu ogonem. - Świetnie! Teraz rzucę Poke Ball a ty się świetnie spisałeś! (J) Lecz wyprzedił go pewien chłopiec - Witam. Dziękuję że go pokonałeś dla mnie! Jestem Harry a ty? (H) - Ja jestem Jimmy, a ten Pokémon był już mój ale ty się wtrąciłeś! (J) - Wybacz ale ten Ekans mnie wcześniej zaatakował i chciałem mu odpłacić (H) - Ok, niech ci będzie. Ale nie rób tak więcej! (J) - Dobra, dobra. Tylko ten Ekans (H) - A jakiego masz startera? (J) - Squirtla a ty? (H) - Charmandera. Jest wspaniały! (J) - Mój jest napewno lepszy, co ty na to żebyśmy się zmierzyli w walce? (H) : +++ - Kto pierwszy? (J) - Może rzucimy monetą (H) - OK ale ja rzucam (J) - Biorę orła więc ty reszkę (H) - Ok...wypadła reszka więc ja zaczynam (J) Bohaterowie do walki wybrali swe staretery. Squirtle zaatakował armatką wodną. Charmander zrobił unik. Pokémon Jimmy'ego zaatakował Squirtla ogonem gdy ten kończył Armatkę Wodną i podrzucił go wysoko. Potem Charmander użył Drapania ale Squirtl się schował w skorupkę i użył Hydro Pompy. Charmander na tym ucierpiał ale po chwili Squirtle leżał na ziemi znokautowny gryzieniem. Koniec rozdziału 2 Rozdział 3 Po walce Pokémony bohaterów są zmęczone. - Więc co robimy? Nudzi mi się a nasi pupile padaja z sił po naszej walce (J) - Nie wiem ale może pójdziemy do miasta? Tam nuda jest przestępstwem! (H) - Ok, może coś zjemy tam? Ja zamawiam spagetti! (J) Udali się więc do miasta. Podczas uczty zaczepiła ich pewna dziewczyna. - Pomóżcie! Mój Bulbasaur gdzieś się zgubił! (nieznajoma) - Dobrze....spójż! Tam jest jakiś i....on zjada moje spagetti! (J) - Oj przepraszam! Kupię Ci nowe i bardzo przepraszam za mojego Bulbasaura! (nieznajoma) - A tak wogóle to jak się nazywasz? Bo ja Harry (H) - Jestem Natalie a ty? (N) - Ja jestem Jimmy! (J) - Acha...to co powiecie na mały pojedynek!? (N) - A moje spagetti!!!!???? (J) - A tak....zaraz to załatwię (N) : +++ - Proszę! Zamówiłam dwa ale.....ty płacisz (N) Jimmy się tak zdenerwował że aż się zrobił czerwony a Harry go powstrzymywał! - RRRRRR! Teraz nabrałem ochoty na tą walkę wiesz!? (J) Jimmy wybrał Charmandera a Natalie Bulbasaura. Charmander miał przewagę nad trawiastym typem ale pomimo to przegrał - Ale jak to! Przecież....to...ja....ty...ale! Ee (J) - Nie zawsze dziewczyny są gorsze! (N) koniec 3 rozdziału Rozdział 4 Jimmy, Natalie i Harry wędrowali po Kanto gdy nagle wyskoczyły z krzaków dwa Pokabu. - Złapmy je! (H) I Harry wybrał Squirtla, który zaatakował Armatką Wodną. - Pokabu! Po! (P) Pokémony uniknęły ataku używając osłony. Następnie uciekły w krzaki. Jimmy pobiegł za nimi. Okazało się że te krzaki miały ogromne nie odczepiające się kolce! Jimmy'emu rozerwały całe spodnie! - Jak ja im się tak pokaże!? Muszę to ukryć! (J) I pochwili wyszedł z rośliny w liściu przewiązanym przez pas. - To najnowszy krzyk mody! ( :S) (J) Nagle znowu ujawniły się dwa Pokabu. Zaatakowały Jimmy'ego za to że ich śledził. Gryzieniem zerwały mu Liścia! - ( :D) Super Ha, Ha! - Natalie - (:S) Mniejsza z tym! Musimy dorwać te Pokabu - (J) - Tak! Zgadzam się! (H) Jimmy był w samych bokserkach ale zapomniał już o tym i wziął się do walki. - Wybieram Cię Charmander! (J) Charmander zaraz zaatakował Pokabu ogonem po czym użył Gryzienia. Pokabu padł na ziemię ale został przecież jeszcze jeden. I nagle pojawił się młody trener Michael. - Wybieram Cię Torchic! (chłopiec) Torchic zaatakował żarem ale przeciwnik zrobił unik i uciekł w krzaki. Na ziemi przecież leżał jeszcze jeden pokonany i wszyscy o nim zapomnieli. - O! Zapomniałem o tobie! Poke ball idź... (J) - ...Jest! Złapałem Pokabu! (J) : koniec rozdziału 4 Rozdział 5 Nasz Jimmy wciąż nie może się nacieszyć swoim pierwszym Pokémonem. Jednak nagle zatrzymuje go jakaś kobieta. - Czy to ty złapałeś Pokabu?! (K) - T...takk...a co? (j) - On i jego kumpel uciekli z mojego laboratorium! (K) - Acha, niech go pani weźmie ( :() (J) - Nie! Ty go zatrzymaj chłopcze! Pokonując go dowiodłeś że jesteś wart jego posiadanie. Ja złapię drugiego (K) Niespodziewanie pojawia się Michael. W rękach trzyma Poke ball z drugim Pokabu. - A więc ty też złapałeś mojego Pokabu!? Dobrze, cóż poradzić...zatrzymaj go (K) - E...dziękuję (M) - Nie ma za co ale muszę teraz poprosić hodowcę o nowe Pokabu (K) - No to dziękujemy że dała nam je pani (J) Kobieta odeszła a bohaterowie usnęli w cieniu drzew : Koniec 5 rozdziału Rozdział 6 Obudziwszy się bohaterowie poczuli głod. Jimmy! Skombinuj nam jakieś jedzenie! (H) Się robi mamo! (J) Idąc, Jimmy napotyka kobietę (tą samą która wczoraj zgubiła dwa Pokabu i dała je nam). - Wczoraj nie zdążyłam się nawet przedstawić! Jestem profesorem z regionu Isshu, a nazywam się Araragi(A) - Acha! Więc daje pani Pokémony początkującym trenerom tak jak pan Oak?! (J) - Tak, a te Pokabu były bardzo nie posłuszne! (A) Kobieta zniknęła w krzakach a jimmy zebrał kilka owoców i nałowił kilka ryb. Następnie zaniósł to do Harryego i Natalie ale..na drodze stanął mu Michael. - Witaj! Już się chyba poznaliśmy wcześniej! (M) - E....witaj...tak, chyba się znamy...y...może by tak...walka!? (J) - Nie! Ja uważam, że ze znajomymi się nie walczy! I nagle po zapachu owoców przyleciały wściekłe Beedrelle! - Aaaa...człowieku! Wiejmy! (M) - Aaa...zgadzam się z tobą! (J) Wkracza zniecierpliwiony Harry. - Co tu się....aaaa! Squirtle! Wybieram ....aaaa....cię! (H) - Zaatakuj.....Armatką Wodną! (H) - Squirlteee, Squiiiii! (S) Beedrelle zrobiły unik a po chwili zaatakowały biednego Pokémona Żądłem! - Squi? Sqiii! (S) SZZZZZZZ! Squirtle ewoluuje! - Wartor, Wor! (S - W) Ha świetnie! Zaatakuj Wodnym Ogonem! (H) - Wart...Tor! (W) Beedrelle odleciały a bohaterowie bliżej zapoznali się z Michaelem. : Koniec 6 rozdziału Rozdział 7 - Pochodzę z Hoen a wy? (M) - Ja z Kanto (H) - Ja też! (N) - Ja też z Kanto, a jak jest w Hoen? (J) Michael zamyślił się chwilę. - Normalnie (M) - To dlaczego przyjechałeś tutaj? (N) - Chciałem poznać ten region (M) - A twój starter to Torchic tak? (H) - Tak, chciałem Treecko ale już ktoś go wcześniej wybrał więc Torchica wziąłem (M) - A ile masz odznak? (H) - Ja...nie mam żadnej (M) - Ha! Nie martw się! My też nie mamy jeszcze ani jednej! (H) Natalie wpadł go głowy pewien pomysł - Hej! A może dziś zaczniemy!? Co wy na to!? (N) - Ok! (J) Bohaterowie udali się do sali elektrycznej. Spotkali tam Surga, który zatrzymał ich. - Nie możecie walczyć ze mną o odznakę bo nie macie trzech Pokémonów! (S) - Ale po dwa nie wystarczy!? (H) - Nie, przykro mi ale takie są tutaj zasady (S) Rozczarowani bohaterowie postanowili złapać jakiegoś Pokémona do swojej drużyny. Na niebie zauważyli sylwetkę jakiegoś ptaka. Był to młody Pidgey. - Piiidgooot, Pidgyoooo, Pidgyeo! (P) - Złapię go! (H) - O nie! Co to to nie! (N) - Ja też mam ruwne prawa! (J) - Ja nie chcę, nie przydał by mi się (M) Młody Pokémon zaatakował Harry'ego Dziobaniem. Następnie odleciał. - Hej! Ja ci zaraz pokaże! Wybieram Cię....gdzie mój Poke ball!? (H) - Pihihihi! Piigdyo hihi! (P) Okazało się że to Pidgey zabrał Harry'emu Poke balle. - Ja się tym zajmę! (N) - Wybieram Cię Bulbasaur! (N) - Bulba, bulbasauurrrrr! (B) Natalie kazała Pokémonowi użyć Słonecznego Promienia a potem Dzikiego Pnącza. Lecz Pidgey był niezwykle szybki i unikał tych ataków. potem gdy Bulbasaur się zmęczył ten użył powietrznego asu. Trawiasty Pokémon był nie zdolny do walki. - RRR! Wkurzyłeś mnie! : Koniec rozdziału 7 Rozdział 8 Do walki z Pidgeyem stanął Jimmy. Wybrał Pokabu i kazał mu zaatakować Żarem. Pidgey zrobił unik ale trochę oberwał w lewe skrzydło. Wkońcu zdenerwował się i odleciał. - No nie! A było już tak blisko Pokabu! (J) - Pokabu! Pokka! Kabbu! (P) - Hej spójrzcie! Tam jest! (N) - Zaraz mu pokażemy Pokabu prawda!? (J) - Pokabbu! (P) Jimmy kazał zaatakować Pidgeya Żarem lecz ten znowu zrobił unik. Następnie wezwał swojego brata do pomocy a ten użył Dzielnego Ptaka. Pokabu był ciężko ranny po tym ataku ale mimo to nie poddawał się. Zaatakował Miotaczem Płomieni i trafił brata Pidgeya. Padł na ziemię po czym złapał go jakiś inny trener przechodzący obok. - Pokabu! Teraz użył Żaru! (J) Pokémon posłuchał trenera i zaatakował ale nie trafił. Był już zmęczony i nie mógł już wcelować - No dobrze! Wracaj do Poke balla, wybieram.. (J) Pokabu zaatakował Pidgeya Miotaczem Płomieni a ten padł nie ruchomo na ziemię. Wtedy Jimmy rzucił poke ball i udało mu się złapać go. - Jest! Kocham Cię Pokabu! Złapałem Pidgeya! (J) : Koniec 8 rozdziału Rozdział 9 Jimmy łapiąc wczoraj Pidgeya zyskał trzeciego Pokémona - Nareszcie będę mógł walczyć o odznaki! (J) : +++ - Witaj Surge! (J) - Witaj! Widzę że masz już trzy Pokémony!? To świetnie! Zapraszam do sali (S) Jimmy wybrał Pokabu a Surge Raichu. Raichu zaatakował Elektro Wstrząsem ale Pokabu zrobił unik a potem użył Żaru. Raichu oberwał ale otrząsł się i użył Akcji. Pokabu udeżył o ścianę i resztkami siłzaatakował Miotaczem Płomieni. Lecz Raichu odparł to ogonem a potem zaatakował Stalowym Ogonem i pokonał Pokabu. - Pokabu nie! Wracaj....wybieram...y...Charmandera! (J) Charmander użył Drapania a następnie Gryzienia, i pokonał słabego już Raichu. - Jest! Dzięki Charmander! Zdobyłem moją pierwszą odznakę! (J) - To świetnie ale ja bym to zrobiła za jednym zamachem a ty użyłeś Pokabu i Charmandera! (N) - Ha! Ciekawe! (J) Rozmowę usłyszał Surge. - Jutro tu przyjdź, i jeśli złapiesz dwa Pokémony to powalczysz o odznakę. Gratuluję ci Jimmy! (S) Rozdział 10 Natalie podrużuje z Harrym i Jimmym w poszukiwaniu Pokémona do drużyny. Nagle spotyka małą Caterpie. - Oooo, zgubiłaś się? (czule pyta N) Caterpie przestraszyła się dziewczyny i zaatakowała ją Strzałem Siecią. - Cater..pieee! © - Rrrrrr! Złapię Cię za to! (N) Natalie wybrała Bulbasaura. Ten zaatakował dzikim pnączem ale Caterpie zrobiła unik. Następnie użył Akcji i tym razem trafił Caterpie, była już niezdolna do walki. - poke ball idź!... O! Złapaaałaaam Caaaterpieeee! (N) - No, teraz, z taką silną Caterpie pokonam Surga! (N) Bohaterowie poszli do sali elektrycznej, spotkali Surga. - Witaj! Jesteś gotowa do walki ze mną!? (S) - Ależ oczywiście! Dzisiaj złapałam potężną Caterpie! (N) Zaczęła się walka. Natalie wybrała Bulbasaura a Surge Raichu. Elektryczny Pokémon użył pioruna i osłabił Bulbasaura, lecz ten zaatakował Dzikim Pnączem. Raichu się zdenerwował, złapał pnącza i poraził je prądem. Bulbasaur był nie zdolny do walki więc Natalie wybrała tajną broń - Caterpie! - Przepraszam Bulbasaur! Wracaj...wybieram Caterpiee! (N) Caterpie od razu rzuciła się na Raichu i zaatakowała Trującym Ostrzem. Raichu został znokautowany i tym samym Natalie zdobyła odznakę. - Dziękuję Ci Caterpie! Byłaś świetna! Zdobyłam odznakę Grzmotu! (N) - Ciekawe gdzie jest Michael? (H) - No właśnie, zupełnie o nim zapomnieliśmy! (N) - I o Poochyenie mowa! (J) Nadszedł Michael, w ręku miał Poke ball. - O cześć! Gdzie byłeś? (H) - Byłem złapać jakiegoś Pokémona do drużyny. Złapałem Eevee (M) - O! A pokażesz go nam!? (J) - Oczywiście! (M) Z Poke balla wyszedł uroczy, młody Eevee. - Vee! (E) - Widzicie? Całą noc za nim ganiałem ale warto było. Przyda mi się! (M) - Jest śliczny! (N) - Tak, użyję go do jutrzejszych pokazach! (M) - Pokazy! Jutro! Bierzemy udział co nie? (H) - Tak! (N i J) Rozdział 11 I nadszedł dzień pokazów. Nasi bohaterowie mieli ogromną tremę, oprócz Jimmyego. - He! Ja i tak przegram ale warto! (J) Zaczęły się apele. Pierwszy wystąpił chłopiec z Arcaninem, potem był chłopak z Mismagiusem a potem dziewczyna z Beautiflyem. Aż wreszcie nadeszła kolej na Harryego. - Wybieram Cię Ekans! Ekans...Trujące Żądło z obrotami! (H) Ekans używając tego ataku stworzył trujący, kolorowy wir który zachwycił publiczność. - Teraz użył ataku ogonem i zademonstruj swą siłę! (H) Ekans uderzył tak mocno, że podłoże popękało. Potem wystąpiła dziewczyna z Gorebyss. Następnie wystąpił nasz Michael, wybrał nowo złapaną Eevee. Eevee użyła kopania a potem wrzuciła do tunelu kulę cienia, co spowodowało, że podłoże wybuchło, a ona przy tym pięknie wyglądała, w tym blasku wyglądała świetnie. Jimmy wybrał Pidgeya, który użył Powietrznego asa podnosząc cały piach z sali. potem użył Szybkiego ataku i przebił się przez chcmurę z więlką gracją. Następnie zademonstrował taniec pierza, gdzie pokazał swą siłę. I w reszcie Natalie. Wybrała Caterpie a ta zaprezentowała swoje siły przy atakach. - Do następnej rundy przechodzą...Lilly, Max, Harry, Michael, Garry, Jimmy i Natalie! (prowadzący) - A teraz walkę stoczą...Lilly i Jimmy! (prowadzący) Jimmy wybrał Charmandera a Lilly Mudkipa. Pomimo przewagi typu wygrał Jimmy. Następnie walczył Max i Harry. Harry wybrał Wartortla a Max Bulbasaura. Wygrał Harry. Potem walczyli Natalie z Garrym. Wybrali swoje startery i wygerała Natalie. Potem walczył Michael z Mikki i wygrał nokautując jej Spearowa Akcją. : Koniec 11 rozdziału Rozdział 12 Natalie i Harry będą walczyć ze sobą o finał. Harry wybrał Ekansa a Natalie Caterpie. - Caterpie! Strzał Sięcią! (N) - Ahh! A...atakuj Trującym Żądłem! (H) Caterpie otruła się trucizną i była już niezdolna do walki. Teraz czas na walkę Jimmyego i Michela. - Wybieram Cię Pokabu! - Wybieram Cię Eevee! Zaatakuj Akcją! (M) - Żar! (J) Eevee popażyła się lekko tym atakiem ale wstała i gotowa było do ataku. - Metronom, dalej! (M) - O nie! Pokabu! (J) Pokabu krzyknął z bólu i się wkurzył. Ze złości użył Kręgu Ognia. - Eevee nie! (M) Eevee została znokautowana. Lecz Natalie nie chciała odbierać im wygranej i się poddała. Michael wszedł na jej miejsce i znowu szykowała się walka King Kongów. - Pokabu idź! (J) - Eevee, pokaż mu! (M) - Żar! (J) Eevee zrobiła unik a potem użyła Kuli Cienia na Pokabu. Pokémon mocno oberwał ale po chwili wstał i zaatakował Akcją. Potem użył uległości i znokautował biedną Eevee. - Ja...a...wygra, łem? Ale...jak to? To..(J) - Nie mogę tego przyjąć! Michael, tobie się należy ta wstążka! (J) - Ja...nie mogę tego przyjąć! To ty wygrałeś! (M) - Przyjmij! Zasługujesz na nią bardziej niż ja! (J) : Koniec 12 rozdziału Rozdział 13 Michael źle się czuł trzymając w rękach wstążkę Jimmyego. Jimmy to zauważył więc pocieszył kumpla: - Przecież ty na nią zasługujesz! Ona mi się wogóle nie należy gdy ty tu jesteś ja jestem zerem... (J) - Masz racją Jimm, Michael zasługujesz na nią! (N) - Zgadzam się! Stary przyjmij ją od nas! (H) - Dziękuję Wam!Ale na mnie już czas! Muszę iść potrenować układy i strategię do walk i pokazów! Pa! (M) - Pa! ...to co my będziemy bez niego robić? (J) - Na mnie nie patrz! Nie mam zielonego pomysłu! (H) - HEJ! A może pójdziemy w ślady Michaela i potrenujemy? (N) - Ok (M i J) Bohaterowie poszli do kamiennej groty gdzie mieli zamiar poćwiczyć siłę swoich Pokémonów. Jimmy wybrał Charmandera, Natalie Caterpie a Harry Wartortla. Wszystkie Pokémony zaatakowały scianę groty najsilniejszymi atakami i...ściany zaczęły się kruszyć. - Aaa! Zginiemy! (J) - Aaaaa!!! (N i H) Bohaterowie uciekali lecz nie zdążyli, wyjście było zasypane. - Hej! A może jest też wyjśćie z drugiej strony?! (H) Bohaterowie pobiebli tam i natrafili na...bandę Jynxów! - O nie! (J N i H) - Jynx! Jynx cmok! cmok! (Jy) - Ble! Wiejemy! (J) - Zapomniałeś że nie ma innego wyjścia! (H) Bohaterowie przez całą noc znosili całunki Jynxów a nad ranem zaniepokojony Michael odkopał ich. - Tutaj jeste...co wyście tam wyprawiali? (M) - Nie chcesz wiedzieć! (N) : Koniec 13 rozdziału rozdział 14 Nasi bohaterowie podrużowali w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. - A! Co to!? (J) Jimmyego uderzył ogonem dziki Pikachu. - Czego chcesz?! (J) Pikachu wyzwał trenera do walki machając łapką. - OK! Pokabu idź! (J) Pikachu zaatakował Piorunem i pokonał Pokabu. Jimmy wybrał Pidgeya. - Wichura! (J) Pikachu wzleciał i przestraszył się przez co poddał się. - A więc tak!? Poke ball do dzieła! (J) Jimmy złapał Pikachu, ten zaraz wyskoczył z Poke balla i usiadł bohaterowi na ramieniu. - Teraz mi się podobasz pieszczoszku! (J) - Pika, kachiu! (P) - Jakiś ty słodki! (N) - Dzięki! (J) - To nie do ciebie! Tylko do Pikachu! (N) - Pika pika! (P) Pidgeyowi nie spodobał się nowy Pokémon Jimmyego więc go zaatakował. Pikachu odparł to Elektro Wstrząsem ale że siedział na ramieniu trenera jego też trafił i popsuł mu fryzurę. - Eh! Wszyscy do Poke balli! (J) Rozdział 15 Nowy Pokémon Jimmyego w nocy poszedł na jagody bo był głodny. - Zieeeeeww! E...gdzie Pikachu!? Natalie! (J) - Zieeeww! Co jest!? (N) - Gdzie schowałaś mojego Pikachu!? (J) - Ja go nie chowałam! Pewnie uciekł od Ciebie! (N) Doszło do rękoczynów. - Hej hej! Przestańcie! O co wam znowu chodzi?! (H) - Ona ukradła mi mojego Pikachu! (J) - Wcale że nie! W każdej chwili mogę sobie złapać nowego! (N) Znowu doszło do bitwy. A podczas tego wrócił najedzony Pikachu. - Pika? (P) Pikachu rozdzielił bohaterów. - O tutaj jesteś? (J) - Należą mi się przeprosiny! (N) - No i co z tego? (J) - Rrrrr! I znowu bitwa... : Koniec